


IT IS A SMALL, CRUEL WORLD

by addictedtopeetamellark



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 02:50:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2212947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addictedtopeetamellark/pseuds/addictedtopeetamellark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katniss and Peeta make promises they intend to keep, but sometimes life has other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	IT IS A SMALL, CRUEL WORLD

This is part 2 of PICTURE PERFECT.

 

——-

Two children running around, jumping in puddles and laughing in the rain, looking up to the sky, enjoying the late summer shower.

The world doesn’t extend farther than their homes, but life is still glorious and holds abundant promise. All they need is a little imagination and a lot of promise.

“One day, I’m going to marry you, Katniss Everdeen.”

She looks confused.

“What’s marry?”

Now he looks confused.

“I don’t know.” He answers shrugging. “They said it on TV and then they kissed.”

She gasps in shock. “Eewww!”

She looks disgusted. 

“If you kiss me, I’ll sock you, Peeta!”

And she waves a fist in his face.

He laughs uncontrollably and splashes into the puddle next to her.

“You look like Lucy from the Charlie Brown cartoons.”

Both children laugh together and continue their games in the rain as a ray of sun breaks through the clouds.

***

“Oh, God! Why are we here and why’d you make us dress this way?”

Katniss turns to me, fidgeting and pulling on her dress. She’s dressed in a soft yellow flowy shift that makes her look as radiant as the sun.

I laugh. She looks absolutely adorable when she’s nervous like this.

“Because in these places the nicer you look, the better service you get and I’m going for VIP if someone else is footing the bill.”

She doesn’t look convinced.

“Besides, you told me you wanted to get this over with before anyone else felt the need to add their two cents. Now come on, we’re going to be late!”

I take her hand and pull her with me into the swanky bridal shop.

And my theory turns out to be true. I’ll have to thank my brother for letting me borrow his designer sports jacket, allowing me to look high end. I smile at Katniss’ exasperation as a sales lady takes her into the fitting room with a rack full of dresses. I lean back in the very comfortable love seat of the private viewing room while sipping on a glass of champagne. VIP all the way.

But once all the catering to my whims has been met by the other employees of the boutique and I know I have been left alone, I drop the mask I’ve been wearing since I picked Katniss up. I love spending time with her, but playing the role of the doting fiancé is excruciating, making this afternoon feel long and tedious, since the date began with lunch. We’d decided to make a day of it since we both took the time off of work to get this errand done

She’s right though, what are we doing here? Why are we in this situation? How did we let it get this far?

I’m lost in thought, staring at the bridal shoe in my hand when she clears her throat.

I look up at her and fight to hold back my laughter.

“You look lovely.” Is all I can muster without exploding. I try to smile.

She’s scowling at me. The sales assistant is in the room with us so Katniss smiles pleasantly at me while giving me her middle finger with the hand the lady cannot see.

In all honesty, the dress she’s wearing is probably not all that bad. It just isn’t Katniss. Way over the top beading (the sales lady points out the beading is all Swarovski crystals. Am I supposed to know what that is?) on the bodice and skirt that is much too full with layers and layers of tulle. She looks like she belongs on the top tier of a wedding cake.

“Well? What do you think?” She asks me smirking, clearly baiting me.

But I don’t bite. I clear my throat and try to give the sales lady my most charming smile.

“I think you look beautiful in anything you wear. That gown is absolutely stunning but it is the first one, why don’t we see more?”

She scowls at me and flips me off, again. Gees, I want to laugh so badly.

She turns around to leave in what I can only assume is walking away but she looks like she’s stepping on hot coals.

“What’s wrong with your feet?”

She tries to lift the puffy skirt kicking out one of her feet to reveal the most hideous pair of ridiculously high heeled platforms I have ever seen.

“Ahhh.”

She huffs away. I guess it’s because of her small stature that they made her walk out in stilts. I can’t contain myself anymore and I laugh. It feels good to laugh once in a while. I remember a time when all we did was laugh. I love the sound of her laughter, she has the most beautiful voice. Who am I kidding, there is nothing about this woman I don’t love, even that scowl that she thinks is so intimidating that I find so endearing. Sure she is the strong and fearsome tigress, but she’s also my soft little kitten that likes to cuddle all the time.

I love her, I love her so much it hurts. It’s a pain that makes me feel empty and desperate and scared and I don’t think I have ever been so scared in my whole life. I even have nightmares now, the kind that used to terrorize me after my father died all those years ago. Dreams in which I lose her and no matter how hard I try, I can’t save her, I can’t find her, I can’t have her.

She walks out again with another dress. Then another. It’s a long parade of dresses. Each look trying to be different from the one before. Full ruffled skirts, heavy looking embroidery, ostentatious beading, mermaids, princesses, Grecian and modern. One shoulder, strapless, sleeveless, long sleeve, illusion and sweetheart, scoop and plunging, train or no-train? So, so many options. How do women not go crazy doing this? They were all beautiful gowns, with exorbitant price tags. I have a headache just from sitting here amongst a never ending sea of white fluffiness and tulle.

With every new outfit, I can see her patience flounder. Katniss has never been too affected by fashion. Sure she likes to look good and every now and then she would go out and indulge, but always true to herself. She’s never had the inclination for all the glitters. She doesn’t know about designers or the latest trends and doesn’t care about labels or the season’s must-haves. That’s why everything she’s walked out in is so unsatisfactory. It’s either too long, or too wide, too heavy, too frilly, not right. That and the fact that her heart just isn’t into this.

I try to keep a positive attitude for her sake but its very hard to keep someone else afloat when you, yourself are drowning. And the same question keeps coming up in my mind, why am I here?

Because I’m a masochistic asshole, that’s why.

And because there is nothing I could deny her. What could she possibly ask of me that I wouldn’t happily give? Nothing. I’m not complaining, I’m not. I’d run around the world for her, twice. And I’d do it because I love her. Besides, it’s important to try and enjoy these last few moments of her life as a single and free woman. Only Katniss has never been free. She has always been prisoner to the circumstances in her life. If it wasn’t dealing with her mother’s problems, it was trying to make up for her father’s death with her little sister. Then it all became about putting herself through college, trying to make up for what her scholarships and grants didn’t cover. Sometimes working two jobs and staying up all night studying to keep up her G.P.A. 

Life hasn’t been easy for her, I would know. I held her hand through the most difficult moments, encouraged her when the burden was just too heavy for her to carry alone. Even tried to help lift it without her knowledge, because she’s a proud woman and would have never allowed my help. She would talk about my sacrifices and her debt to me. There’s never been any debt to deal with at least not in my part.

For a while I had it easier than she did. After my father died and my eldest brother was left in charge, he would supply funds from our father’s inheritance. It wasn’t a fortune but it was enough to cover the studies of all three son’s after all, that was its purpose. But after mother caught wind that Katniss was in my life, she cut me off. She set several ultimatums that I refused so she disinherited me. She was sneaky enough about it and waited until my brother got married and moved away to a different state leaving her in charge again. When Katniss found out, she was torn. She offered to talk to my mother, offering to walk away from my life in order to keep me in her graces. I wouldn’t hear of it. I didn’t need my mother or the money that she actually couldn’t touch. All my mother was given by my father was her house. What he didn’t do in life to protect his children from his wife’s abuses, he did in death by leaving her out of his business and his funds. Ergo another reason to hate me. 

So I used the money my brother had been able to give me to help Katniss every chance I could without her finding out about it. I only set a little bit apart, to which I added once I began working as a full-time adult, to buy her an engagement ring someday.

She was so ready to give me up when she thought it might be what was best for me. She’s what’s best for me, she makes me happy, she makes me want to be a better man, for her.

Because I love her.

I LOVE HER.

Why can’t love be enough sometimes? I don’t have answers to so many questions. I don’t have solutions. I don’t have options. I feel like a caged animal and I need an out. There has to be something we could try, someone we could call, anyone, anything that could be the salvation to our desperation.

A little ray of hope. A little sunshine to break through the gloom.

“Peeta?”

Her soft voice breaks through my reverie. I look up to her and am stunned into silence. I’m sure my mouth is hanging open from the awe. I just hope I’m not humiliating myself by drooling as well. 

Katniss is a vision in silk and lace. She’s dressed in a form fitting gown that seemed to flare at her knees. Her braid had been twisted into a knot at the side of her head from which a silky looking veil flowed onto her back.

She looked beautiful. Heart-breakingly beautiful.

“Well?” She smiled at me.

I opened my mouth to try and speak but somehow I couldn’t form the words. I felt tears sting my eyes. She turned to the sales lady to ask for a minute alone. She was gracious enough to offer all the time we needed.

She walked over and crouched in front of me.

“Peeta-“

“I always dreamed you’d be my bride. I’d see you walking down the aisle towards me looking just like you do now. The dress is perfect. You look so beautiful.”

Tears pooled in her eyes as she wiped mine off my cheeks. I hadn’t realized I was crying. I felt ashamed and lowered my head. I can’t be doing this to her. She needs my strength, not my weakness.

“Hey…”

She took my chin in her hand to lift my head and look at her.

“And I always dreamed I’d be your wife, even when we were kids and I threatened to sock you if you kissed me.”

I chuckled. I remembered that.

“I want to be your wife, a real wife. I want to take care of you, and love you and grow old with you. I want to be the mother of your children and only your children. I love you, Peeta. I love you and I will always love you. And I hate myself for hurting you and putting you through this and still drag you through all this wedding planning.”

I reached for a tissue to wipe my nose.

“But I need you to be strong for me, it’s asking for a lot I know, and that makes me the most despicable human on Earth, but Peeta you’re my rock. And if I don’t have you to lean on, I know I’ll crumble, won’t be able to see this through.”

We stare at each other for what seemed like an endless moment.

“I’m sorry Katniss. I promise I-“

She pressed her lips to mine. Soft and warm and so full of love that my tears don’t stop falling as I pull her into my lap. It was a kiss full of promise, a promise to always remain together.

I rest my forehead against hers, struggling to catch a breath.

“But I am sorry. I know you need me and I know this is as hard for you as it is for me, but I can’t help it Katniss. I love you.”

She takes mey face in both her hands as I try to reign in my sobbing.

“And I love you too! Now help me out of this thing.”

She stands as I pull down the zipper.

“This is a very beautiful gown. Are you going to chose this one?” 

She turns to look at me.

“Do you really like it? It’s my favorite one as well.”

She smiles while looking down at the gown.

“You look beautiful.”

When the sales lady returns, Katniss is just stepping out of the fitting room asking if she’s made up her mind.

“Yes, I’ll take the off-the-shoulder, with the tiered skirt.”

The sales lady looks confused.

“I’m sorry. It’s just that your fiancé looked so taken with this last one, I just thought- never mind. Forgive me-I’ll get started on your alteration order.” She leaves.

“That’s exactly why.” Katniss mutters to herself, but I heard her.

I finish the rest of my third glass of champagne and move to stand but she stops me by sitting on my lap.

“Are you okay?”

I look into her clear gray eyes.

“Yeah. Don’t worry about me. I’m fine. That won’t happen again, I just…”

I had to stop to take a deep breath.

“I feel like I’m losing you Kat and my heart hurts because even though you’re here in my arms, I miss you. I miss us.”

She kisses me again.

“Never! You will never ever lose me. I’m yours and you’re mine until one of us is dead and maybe even after that.”

I can’t help but chuckle.

“Hey? I’m serious. You and me together, forever, always. And he won’t be able to keep us apart, I won’t let him. I promise, okay?”

“Okay” I answer looking into her eyes.

“Promise?”

I nod.

“Always.”

And then she hugs me.

***

“You and me together, forever, always. And he won’t be able to keep us apart, I won’t let him. I promise, okay?”

Whatever.

I sit in this bar for what seems like the fourth time this week. Last week was no different, not the week before that, or the one before that and so on. 

This is pathetic. I’m pathetic. I promised myself I wouldn’t fall into a depressive state but I guess that is out of my control. Because here I am, sitting in this lonely bar, in a dark little corner, nursing a beer, trying to distract myself from all the pain, all the emptiness.

I’m lonely, lonelier than I have ever felt in my entire life (and growing up in my household, that’s really saying something).

I just….miss her. I miss her so much it hurts. It hurts so much that I find it difficult to get out of bed in the morning. I don’t smile anymore. Food tastes like ash, so I don’t eat. I stopped working out (well, except for my walks here). I’m sure I’ve lost some weight (my clothes seem to feel a lot looser). Sleep brings no solace but the exact opposite. Every time I close my eyes, the nightmares begin and I wake up to find myself drenched in sweat. The dark circles under my eyes must make me look like some sort of addict. In short, I look like shit. My brother is worried. He thinks it’s been enough time to wallow. Says if it’s too soon to move on, I should at least pick myself up.

It’s been a month. And I miss her.

That’s why I’m sitting here now. At least this place doesn’t hold any memories that could drown me. Not like almost every other spot in this city, like my apartment, my kitchen, my bed. Gees, even my family’s bakery is clouded with memories of her.

I always sit in the same spot, and drink the same beer. The bartender considers me a regular now. She even knows my name because it’s on my credit card. As soon as I walk in, she slides my drink over. I think I might even have a tab.

It’s a comfortable sort of place, somewhat of a hole in the wall, but not exactly a dive. Too small to be the hip watering hole, too far from any campus to be the local hangout and to insignificant to be a favorite among the business elite. There is karaoke on Saturday nights (I leave before it starts), and from what I’ve overheard the appetizers are quite good. But for the most part it’s just locals coming in for a quick drink or strays like me hoping to hide out.

That is why she stands out so much, looking refined and expensive, sitting among the strays and the lonely. I noticed her a while back. She’s like me, speaks to no one, looks at nothing and just hides. Yet, every now and then I’ve seen wipe her eyes. We all have shit to deal with. 

Not that I stare at her all the time. I don’t exactly stare but I have noticed.

She’s slight and blonde with pale skin. Maybe that’s why she doesn’t quite manage to hide as she seems to wish she could. She slightly reminds me of my mother. That woman had been beautiful once (I’ve seen her pictures), before bitterness and frustration contorted her looks. But my mother is an uncomfortable story for another time.

It was during one of those random occasions in which we both coincided that I felt the urge to be nice. Not because I was interested or wanted to start a conversation. She had been crying earlier. I looked and saw there was no ring on her finger. I wonder if she was going through the same thing as me? I was intrigued.

She looked lonely. I was lonely. I could empathize.

I had the bartender take her another of whatever she was drinking and add to my tab. She looked up at me as Johanna. the bartender explained the origin of the drink. I wish she hadn’t done that. The girl’s eyes were blue, much lighter than mine. She tried to smile, I didn’t. I simply nod in her direction and went back to studying the veins on the wooden bar top.

I didn’t realize anyone was standing next to me until she spoke thanking me for her drink.

I turned to look at her and I have to admit I was stunned. To say this girl is beautiful would be an understatement. Her face looked clear of cosmetics except for the red lipstick she wore. But what do I know about make-up. And her hair framed her face in soft waves cascading along her cheeks. She reminded me of the starlets from the 40s. Yes, she was beautiful, but her red rimmed, puffy eyes revealed a sadness that ran deep.

“I just wanted to thank you for the drink. It was a nice gesture. I needed a nice gesture today. Thanks.” She semi-smiled and turned to walk away. She wasn’t interested, either. She was just being polite.

But, I am a man. I looked at her walk away and I noticed that her beauty was not limited only to her face. She had a beautiful body wrapped in a flattering pencil skirt and a soft silk blouse. The sway of her hips might otherwise be enticing, had I been on the prowl, but I didn’t follow her out. I’m not looking for a hook-up or her number. It’s only been a month.

A whole month. 

I haven’t seen Katniss or spoken with her since I kissed her good bye in the middle of that dance floor. She hasn’t had the decency of giving me a proper phone call. During her trip I got a couple of quick texts. Then a couple more after they returned. I don’t even want to think about what’s keeping her so busy to be able to talk to me. It’s like she’s shutting me out of her new life. It seems like her new husband is getting his wish. I wonder if he’s taken to checking her phone?

I was supposed to pick them up from the airport when they returned. He made other arrangements. Asshole. 

I’m slowly losing hope. Katniss used to be that hope for me, a dream of a better tomorrow. The irrational idea that even though I had a shitty childhood and horrible mother who constantly made me feel worthless, I might have a bright future with Katniss because to me she was the sun, she was life, she was hope.

What are you supposed to do when you lose hope?

“You and me together, forever, always. And he won’t be able to keep us apart, I won’t let him. I promise, okay?”

Whatever.

Whatever.

WHATEVER.

“Peeta? Peeta?”

I hadn’t realized I drifted off into my daydreams again, thus ignoring my drinking companion, Margaret Undersee or Madge as she liked to be called.

After that first drink I sent, we began a game of back and forth. Never really acknowledging each other but taking the time for the polite gesture. It was easier this way. The old Peeta would never stand for this. He’d have started a conversation by now as nice as he was. He’d have learned her name and what she does besides coming into the bar. Me on the other hand, this new bitter and desolate Peeta, can’t seem to snap out of the slump I’ve been in since Katniss got married, because I can’t seem to digest how different my life is.

One evening Madge just walked into the bar and instead of taking her usual spot, came over to the seat next to mine and introduced herself. We became acquainted over a bowl of peanuts and beer (turns out she prefers beer over hard liquor).

We talked about anything. The latest news, the weather, the appetizers that neither has tried, even the game on the tube. She hated sports she confessed on night. But she made good conversation. I even took to smiling every now and then. Anything was good, except the giant elephant in the room.

She’s a nice girl. Although I don’t know what she does, I know that she comes in here after work. She’s also shy. As the daughter of an ex-senator, she always had a hard time making friends. She’s also very clumsy. She can’t eat a thing without it winding up on herself. Like today when the peanuts fall into the plunging v-neck of the fitted sweater she was wearing. She has to dig in deep to reach them all the while pulling her top even lower, revealing most of the lacy bra as well as the tops of her robust breasts. She has amazing breasts. I’ve noticed.

I’m lonely. She is lonely. There is nothing romantic about our interactions. There is no flirting or innuendos. When she does things like this, pulling her hand into her shirt, she doesn’t do it on purpose. When she realized how much she was exposing herself, she flushed and turned away from me. I wanted to laugh.

There is only comfortable companionship between us, a way to pass the time. We understand each other, because we’ve lost our significant others.

“Earth to Peeta…”

She waves her hand in front of my face.

“I’m sorry, I got lost in thought. You were saying?”

She nodded.

“I asked for your thoughts…about what I said?”

I feel like a fool.

“About what?”

She sighed.

“About coming with me. To the gala tonight.”

That’s right. Her father was hosting a fund-raising gala for his political party. Everybody who is anybody will be there tonight. No thank you. Especially not something that required me in a tux.

“Ummm…”

“I know, I know, you don’t date. I don’t either. It wouldn’t be like that. You don’t need to buy me dinner, or pick me up. All I’d really like is have someone to talk to so I don’t get cornered by boring politicians. Especially those looking for side game.”

“Ugh!” I grimaced.

She laughed. “I know.”

But she must’ve seen something in my face.

“I knew it was a long shot. I tried. Besides I thought I’d offer the distraction, since it will be held at the Museum of Arts. I know some days are worse than others.”

That left me speechless. I turn to look at her. She gave me a sympathetic smile. I took the hand closest to me and give it a light kiss.

“Thank you. Maybe next time. Hopefully by them I’ve gotten my head out of my ass enough to be decent companionship.”

She laughed.

“Peeta, your head isn’t in your ass. It’s still stuck in your heart. I’ll see you later.”

I watch her leave. I like to see her leave. The way her short skirt sashayed around her thighs, highlighting the toned muscle. She has incredible legs.

I am not attracted to Madge. I don’t have sexual fantasies about her. I don’t even have the urge to kiss her. But I am a man, a lonely one, and I can’t help but notice her amazing body. She’s looks slight but she’s curvy all the way and a very sharp dresser. Her outfits always seem to accentuate her curves, like today. The skin of her breasts looked so soft and seemed to glow when she blushed. I don’t want to kiss her lips but I wouldn’t mind touching her breasts. I think I like her breasts.

That night I dream about Katniss though. I hear her laugh, I hear her sing to me. Only to me. As she is wrapping her legs around my waist, stradling me, riding me. Her hands caress my face. I feel happy. I feel whole. I have hope again. My love’s come home. 

She’s laughing again.

“Oh Peeta, you’re so naïve. Did you really think I would come back to you when I had him?”

My screams wake me up. I’m drenched in sweat. I check my alarm and notice it’s ten minutes to five. Might as well start my day, no use trying to sleep anymore.

While I’m in the shower I cry surprising even myself. I haven’t cried in weeks. What did that dream mean? I know I shouldn’t but I’m starting to think that maybe Katniss’ feelings weren’t as real as she promised they were.

What do you do when you’ve lost faith in the person you love the most?

I’m sitting at the bar, thinking about Madge. I wonder how her night went on her own. But I don’t feel guilty. She belongs to a world of fancy parties and designer clothes and getting her picture taken for Sunday’s social page on a regular basis. That’s one of the reasons she hangs out here at The Hob. Nobody notices or cares who she is or isn’t for that matter. If I had shown up with her last night, my picture would be everywhere as the socialite’s potential new suitor. I don’t want to deal with that. I’m done pretending to be someone’s significant other. Besides, my mother would love that and I don’t want to give her a reason to speak to me again.

Madge.

Katniss.

Madge.

For some reason I can’t put my finger on, in my mind Katniss and Madge don’t co-exist well together. Nor would they ever have to, given that Katniss has taken to ignoring my existence.

I have to make it up to Madge somehow. Maybe I should order those appetizers. Better yet, we should have dinner somewhere, anywhere, or lunch or brunch this coming Sunday. I don’t know something outside this bar. Do things friends do, like baseball games or bowling. I don’t care. I’m tired of hurting. I want to have friends again. I want to find hope.

I’m not falling in love with Madge. That much is clear to me. I know what love feels like. I don’t have that for her. I don’t even feel lust for her, not really, even though my eyes are drawn to her body. I don’t touch myself thinking about her breasts or her strong legs wrapped around me. I’ve tried to imagine tasting her lips or how warm and wet she’d feel wrapped around me, taking her and losing myself in her curves. I’ve tried and tried and tried. My body has no reaction. Every times I close my eyes and force myself to see my lips wrap around a nipple, suckling biting while my hand kneads her other breast with determination. Every single time I turn up to look into her blue eyes it’s Katniss looking down at me, panting, hands tangled in my hair, urging me to go on and I’m immediately hard.

Katniss.

Katniss.

Katniss.

For some reason and more than every day for the past two months, I can’t stop thinking about her. It’s like she’s so close to me I can practically touch her.

Madge storms into the bar and turns to me. Her eyes are swollen and blotchy and she looks desperate. She turns and storms out.

I ask Johanna, to add my drinks to my tab.

“Sure, blondie.” And winks at me.

I walk out of the bar looking for her and she’s there against the wall squatting down with her face in here hands.

I get worried.

“Madge what’s wrong?”

She stands up.

“Let’s go sit down.”

She leads me to her car and opens the hatch of her SUV taking a seat in the back. I sit next to her.

She dangles her feet off the edge and starts crying again.

She looks like a child fragile and helpless.

“I had a bad feeling about last night. That’s why I sounded so desperate when I asked you to join me. It was an important fundraiser. Anyone with ambition and aspirations would be there, it was their chance to hobnob with the deal makers, you know…”

I nod.

“I tried to get out of it. I swear I tried. I should learn to follow my instincts. But my father wouldn’t hear of it. He said that since my mother was gone, it was my duty to stand as hostess. I really hate my priveledge”

“O.K.” I listened patiently.

“The night was going as was to be expected. A lot of hello’s, fake smiles, insincere compliments, leers from both the mayor and his assistant. Did you know the asshole of the assistant has a baby on the way and had the nerve to proposition me?”

I clenched my jaw as both guilt and anger came over me. If I had been there for her, I could’ve kept the pigs at bay.

“Easy. Don’t worry about me. I know how to deal with men like that. I’m a black belt in Karate. My mother thought it was a good idea when she saw one of my father’s high school interns try to grab my ass when I was 14!”

I chuckled. She was full of surprises.

“But I would take a dozen Seneca’s over and over if I never had to see him again.”

She starts crying again and I wish I didn’t but I have to ask.

“Him?”

“My ex-fiancé and his brand new wife.”

I felt myself go cold. So I did something unexpected, I stood up and put my arms around her, letting her cry unto my chest.

“And she’s beautiful, I mean. How could she not, he would take nothing less than a trophy on his arm. And she looks radiant….”

She hesitates for a moment.

“What?”

“It’s like she’s not all there, you know? She seemed distant, almost bored. She avoided eye contact with most people, including him. And when she did look at him, I didn’t see the face of a newlywed. It looked more like disdain.”

She looked up at me.

“I’m overthinking I,t right? I’m trying to make excuses and find faults with her in order to hate her, right? But you know what I don’t.”

“No?”

She shook her head. “We coincided in the bathroom and she smiled. It made me smile back. Our interaction was warmer than any she had with him at least.”

I let her go and take my spot next to her.

She was looking at me while lost in thought. Probably remembering something about last night.

“I don’t get it,” I told her. “Why would he show up to your father’s gala if he broke your heart?”

Then she shook her head. “Of course he was going to be there, Peeta. It’s election year. That’s why he rushed his wedding as well. He needed to present himself as a respectable family man. I wouldn’t doubt he’s already pressuring her to get pregnant. That’s why we broke-up. I wanted to wait to have children. I thought we should enjoy each other as a couple first, travel, set up house. Enjoy our careers. Believe it or not, I have worked very hard for my position.”

She shakes her head.

“But that wouldn’t do for the new assistant District Attorney. He needed to have the picket fence and the dog and the….”

Madge’s voice drifted away as her words ran through my mind over and over…

Assistant District Attorney.

“…represent family values. Show that we have morals and principal and uphold justice a-“

“Madge!”

I interrupted her rambling.

“Who are you talking about?”

She huffed almost looked annoyed. 

“Pay attention Peeta! I’m talking about my ex. Gale Hawthorne and his new bride, Katniss!”

***

**Author's Note:**

> This is a EVERLARK ENDGAME. Sometimes you have to be apart to appreciate being together. Angsty combination of orange and yellow.


End file.
